


Allow me to Demon-strate

by Trentkusuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Exorcisms, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Gore, RusAme, implied FrUK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trentkusuri/pseuds/Trentkusuri
Summary: Alfred is possessed by a demon and it's up to Ivan to save his lover from eternal damnation to hell.You know, normal stuff that happens every day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be one of the longer finished works that I've started and actually finished. I hope you like it!

 

            “Hey.” Ivan said as he made it to the top of the basement stairs. “Hey.” Ivan repeated, louder to the blonde lump on the couch on the other side of the room. “I need you to be coming with me.” he added as he approached the man, rolling his sleeves up.

            The blonde on the couch let out a dreamy sigh upon seeing the other man as Ivan grasped his shoulder to turn him to face him.

            “Your Russian accent is just soooo _cute_.” they said, ignoring the other’s demand to, instead, flash a toothy grin at the taller man.

            Ivan’s expression, however, didn’t budge in the slightest, the irritation he was trying to hide still present despite himself. “You are coming with me, da.” Ivan said, picking the shorter man up into his arms.

            “Oooh; carrying me!” The blonde man sang cheerily, going as far as to swing his legs back and forth in the same manner a gleeful child would swing their legs while on a swing. He hummed lowly, shifting his weight and grasping onto the Russian’s shirt. “Mmm, speak more Russian to me.” The glasses clad man hummed. Ivan began to make a retort involving Alfred’s minimal at best understanding of the Russian language before the blonde opened his big mouth again, cutting Ivan off.

            “Your Russian makes me so _horny_ baby~.” he rumbled seductively, petting at the taller man’s chest. The blonde caught his lip between his teeth and practically moaned, now clutching at Ivan’s shirt as they reached the bottom of the basement steps. “Ivan Babbyyyy~!” he moaned, craning his neck to bring his lips closer to the Russian’s, begging the other for a kiss.

            “No.” Ivan said flatly, turning his head to the side, denying the other, “Stop this.” he added, shooting the other an irritated look.

            “Mmh, baby are you going to chain me up down here and fuck me?” the man asked, giving the basement a quick look around, absorbing the details they found important: hooks, chains, archaic symbols, _Ivan_. “Kinky~” they crooned softly, looking up at Ivan and licking their lips in a sensual manner.

            “No.” Ivan said again, anger sneaking into his voice.

            “Ooo,” The blonde cooed softly, giving the other a wide smirk at Ivan’s increasing impatience with him, “hate fuck me, Ivan!” they chirped happily, making the Russian scrunch his face in distaste, “Ivan, babby, hate fuck me into the cold hard floor!” he cried, gripping the man’s shirt tighter. “Fuck me with your huge--”

            “Stop!” Ivan interjected, glaring at the blonde, “Stop, stop, stop.” The russian demanded of the other and brought him towards the middle of the basement to where a full, basin like, tub waited.

            Upon nearing the basin, the man in Ivan’s arms seemed to become hyper aware, snapping his eyes up to Ivan. “Ivaaannn you’re holding too tiiight.” the blonde whined.

            “Get in.” was all Ivan had to say in response, looking at the man before nodding purposefully towards the basin directly before them.

            “Ivan you’re hurting meee.” The blonde moaned, squirming in his tight grasp.

            “Get in. The tub.” Ivan said, deadly serious as the blonde in his arms seemed to lose the pained expression they wore so naturally before.

            “Ivaaann-” The man began but was cut off by the booming voice of the man he was addressing.

            “Don’t call me Ivan! Don’t call me baby!” Ivan growled, jerking his arms slightly as they began to feel more and more heavy.

            “Ivan!” The man cried in apparent dismay.

            “No! You’ve been saying my name the Russian way for two days now! Alfred always _always_ has said my name the American way! For as long as we’ve been together, he’s always said it ‘eye-van’!” The Russian howled, making the blonde’s eyes widen.

            “That’s because--!”

            “And you went a whole day without your glasses or contacts; Alfred is almost legally _blind_ without his glasses!” Ivan boomed, continuing to attempt at moving his arms.

            “I was wearing my--”

            “And you’ve were speaking fluent Russian before! Alfred hardly knows any Russian! He knows how to say hello and I love you, not ‘fuck me into the mattress’!”

            The man in glasses in his tight grasp had willed up a set of tears and was beginning to blubber an explanation when Ivan interrupted him once more, this time with an odd sounding chant. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...” Ivan muttered this quickly, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Ivan went to continue, but, the very moment the first word had fallen from the Russian’s mouth, the blonde in his arms reacted violently: thrashing in Ivan’s grasp. Ivan screwed his eyes tight in concentration as he continued, but was cut to an abrupt stop as a rough jab was driven into his mouth.

            Ivan faltered. He faltered and that was all that it took. As he opened his eyes in pained shock, suffering and misery swelled in his eyes upon taking in the horror before him.

            “ _Don’t_ say that.” sounded from Alfred’s mouth, a strangled sound to his voice. The natural color began to drain from the American’s skin and was slowly being replaced by a sickly color as he continued to speak, “If you’re a priest go find a toddler to fuck.” was what flowed from the man’s mouth as a wicked grin spread across their face. Ivan felt like he was going to be sick from hearing such a thing spill from the American’s mouth so naturally; the feeling only worsened as what could only be blood swelled in the American’s eyes and poured in thick streams down his cheeks and past his mouth where more blood freely oozed out like a putrid drool. Ivan was barely able to stand the sight.

           “Let Alfred go!” Ivan cried, a sickly feeling swirling wildly around in the Russian’s stomach, threatening to make a hasty exit upwards. His growing anguish was the last thing Ivan needed in his current situation.

            “Iiiiii’m Alfred.” they mocked relentlessly in a singsong voice, the hateful grin that they worn now coated in blood. Their eyes slipped closed for a quick moment before snapping open, revealing the absence of all the eye’s normal features to have been replaced by a dark, empty, black void that glinted in the dim light of the basement as blood streamed from the man’s eyes more ready than before. “Don’t you love me?” They asked with mock innocence, a soft gurgle to their voice as blood pooled in the back of his mouth before gushing out in waves of alarming increasing frequency.

           “I love Alfred!” Ivan shouted, his emotions beginning to get the best of him, “ _Alfred!_ ”

           “I’m--” the blonde began but was quickly cut off

           “You’re not Alfred!” The Russian roared, tears welling up and rolling down his cheeks “You could never be Alfred!” he added, now distraught as he noticed new changes to the American’s skin

           “If you love him you’ll fuck me!” Came a sharp reply from the other’s mouth, gashes and welts swelling into existence on his face “Fuck me fuck me fuck me.” he chanted, his voice gaining a dark, rumbling tone as he continued with more volume, the skin of his face looking as if it was beginning to melt, “Fuck me fuck me! Fuck me!!”

            “Stop!” Was all Ivan could manage to say while attempting to reign in his emotions and increasing nausea.

            “I’ll bet your tears taste delicious,” the man growled before continuing, “Fuck me! Fuck me Ivan! I’ll rip off this dick and fuck you with it if I have to!” He snapped, a horrifying amount of blood drooling out of the American’s mouth.

             It was at that moment that Ivan lost it. With the remaining strength and willpower that he had left, Ivan heaved the American from his arms in vain hopes of landing him in the tub he’d prepared. Ivan’s hopes were dashed as the American’s body stopped its descent abruptly in mid air, floating just above the threshold of the tub. The head of the American snapped quickly to lock eyes with the horrified Russian; there was a betrayed look to there face, but it quickly melted away to display the utter amusement of the man. Ivan was left horrified in place, nausea almost claiming him before he quickly turned tail and flew up the stairs, locking the door behind him; as Ivan fished a rosary from his pocket and secured it around the doorknob, there was loud crashings and bangings from the basement before Ivan heard “Fuck me Ivan!!” from the man now essentially trapped in the basement with his lover’s body.

           Desperate, Ivan lurched over to the telephone and dialed the only person who would be able to help. Moments after dialing and holding the phone with shaking hands to his ear, the Russian recoiled as the man on other end of the phone scolded him.

           “Look, you plonker, I know it’s 9pm there, but that means that it’s bloody three--!”

           “Arthur! Alfred has been the possessed!” Ivan said in a rush, silencing the man on the other end. Ivan listened to quick and quiet murmurings between Arthur and someone else then the rustling of bed sheets before Arthur finally came back on the line

           “He’s been what?” Arthur asked over the phone.

           Ivan almost broke into hysterics as he attempted to explain the current situation. About two days ago, after coming home from an impromptu optometrist appointment, Alfred had suddenly began acting very differently. Seemingly forgetting what his favorite food is, saying Ivan’s name in the correct Russian way, not wearing the glasses that they _just_ got him the other day: It confused the Russian to no end. It was when the mood changes came to the forefront that Ivan became extremely worried. Alfred spoke of nothing but sex- violent sex. “Fuck me into the table Ivan.”, “Strangle me, baby.”, “Punch me; right in the face.”. Never in all the years that their relationship spanned had either lover even _remotely_ telegraphed that they desired that; this set off many red lights for the Russian. When Ivan would deny him or offer something else, the American would quickly become temperamental and steal himself away to curl up grumpily on the couch or their bed.

            “It’s a lust demon.” Arthur said almost too simply as there was a pause in Ivan’s explanation. “It must be. It sounds like it’s most likely a lower demon of the second level of hell: one of Asmodeus’s followers perhaps.” Ivan heard Arthur explain, hearing the shuffling of pages throughout the explanation. Despite the intense gravity of the situation, Arthur wasn’t able to stifle a soft yawn before continuing to speak, “Did you try to exorcise him- them- it?” Arthur asked. Upon hearing confirmation from the Russian, Arthur hummed softly and went on, “Demons are like humans sometimes; you need to meet their special, individual, needs.” Arthur explained before letting out a hiss after a moment, sounding farther away as he must have turned his mouth from the receiver “You _do_ realize you just called me a demon, you sleepy frog.”

           “Special needs...” Ivan echoed, electing to ignore the other’s side conversation.

           “Quite so.” Arthur confirmed with his reply, “Ivan get yourself a pencil, this will get a little lengthy.”

             Upon getting a pad and pencil, Ivan took the most detailed notes he’d ever taking in his whole life. Ivan almost dissolved completely into relieved tears when Arthur assured him that Alfred had not truly been harmed by the ghastly transformation he’d witnessed. He would save Alfred, he _had_ to.

             “As long as you’re in the circle, he won’t be able to harm you; all he’ll be able to do is break your concentration- you can’t let that happen. The bugger will be doing everything they can to stop you from finishing that chant, so surround yourself with things to focus on to keep your attention from the stupid twat-- but not so distracting that you forget where you are in the chant.”

            “Yes.” Ivan replied following it with, “Thank you, Arthur.” once he was sure that he fully understood what he had to do. “I will go be saving Alfred now.”

            “You will, I know it.” was the last thing Arthur said before they ended their conversation, leaving Ivan to go collect an array of pictures and knick knacks from around the house. After doing so, Ivan returned to the living room where he placed his collection of items down on the floor and began drawing the ritual circle onto the wood flooring with a piece of chalk. He checked dozens and dozens of times to make sure he drew it correctly; he would not leave room for mistakes on his part this time.

              Ivan looked at the door a long moment, noting the absence of incessant pounding on the door, before approaching and grasping the rosary firmly; once he took this off, the demon would, without a doubt, take notice and soar up the stairs to have a hand at tormenting the poor Russian again. Ivan took a deep breath, removed the rosary from the doorknob, and quickly made his return to the ritual circle which he planted himself firmly in the center of. It wasn’t long at all before Ivan heard loud, crashing footsteps on the staircase and he quickly busied himself with some of the pictures and oddities he’d collected for himself.

              “It’s ya boi! Alfred!” The demon spat as it kicked open the door, clearly trying to imitate Alfred’s manner of speech, using the blonde’s voice with a malicious grin plastered to his face that Ivan didn’t see. Much to the demons displeasure the Russian was looking down, staring at a picture he held firmly in his grasp; it was a photo of when the couple had visited the Kennedy Space Center in Florida on one of their vacations. To the demons even greater displeasure, a small smile appeared on the Russian’s face as he appreciated his boyfriend’s cute, ecstatic face in the photograph and he began chanting confidently.

           “Aresimtempuni elay...” Ivan chanted, focusing on Alfred in the photograph. Alfred still had the sweater they’d purchased there, Ivan was sure. “Ergot messeni ilse imur..” He continued, admiring the American’s handsome face.

           Suddenly, the demon was just outside the ritual circle, expression furious and jagged teeth bared aggressively, “Shut your fucking mouth!” the demon shouted, trying it’s best to break the man’s concentration. “Shut your _fucking_ mouth!” They screeched.

           Ivan kept himself focused, however, moving his attention to a new trinket; a napkin of all things. Ivan looked down at the dainty, elegant looking napkin while continuing the chant, “Ila ire... Sio merne..” this was the napkin from the pricy restaurant that Alfred had taken him to on their first date. He remembered it like it was yesterday. The corny pickup lines and one liners. The nervousness ever present despite Alfred’s best efforts; Ivan would always remember it clearly.

           “Bitch, I’m talking to you! Bitch! Ivan!!” The demon shouted with increasing hatred and dismay, “I never loved you!” The demon cried using Alfred’s voice once more, “You’re a stupid Russian bitch! You’re ugly, a crazy psychopath, and no one should love you!!”

           “Ergot mesile undri ile” Was what Ivan said in response, focusing all of his attentions now on a keychain charm that Alfred hand crafted himself. “Ivan: World’s best boyfriend.” was engraved on it. And although Ivan would disagree to instead say that Alfred was, in fact, the best boyfriend, Ivan continued the chant, engrossing himself with the keychain, running his thumb along it slowly, “Ari..sim.. Patem.. Uni.. edi.”

           “Ivan! Ivan!” The demon roared as it stormed around the room, ripping pictures down from the walls and crashing over bookshelves- anything to distract the Russian, but it was all to no avail.

           “Ergot messe nile.” Ivan chanted, looking between a collection of other pictures that he had grabbed of himself and his Alfred. Pictures from the theme park, a cosplay convention, and famous landmarks in Russia and America- The two lovers never had a shortage of photos together. “Lael geni sila... semi tempur nie...” He chanted, paying no mind to the ripping, tearing, and wailing that the demon was creating to instead keep his focus on how much he loved his boyfriend. The idea that he might fail and lose Alfred forever crept into Ivan’s mind, but he quickly banished the thought, willed away the tears, and focused his eyes on a lovely photo of Alfred. Alfred was poking his head through the stems of the Russian giants in a beautiful sunflower field Alfred had taken him to; Ivan could practically hear Alfred calling happily out to him like he did that day: “Ivan, baby, lookit, I’m a sunflower!”. Alfred really was Ivan’s sunflower.

           Ivan glanced up at the last moments to see the body of his lover curled over backwards, clawing at his face and howling, brought to the precipice of agony and despair as the demon was brought to its knees by the banishing chant. Ivan shook his head and brought his gaze back down to a photograph of Alfred in a tuxedo, looking quite dashing. One day, one day Ivan would marry this man. Ivan, however, wasn’t about to marry a demon and with that in mind, Ivan continued through the last of the chant, speaking above the howling and wailing, finishing the chant with a loud shout of “Andi ergot el empti il en!”.

           Ivan looked up to see thick, dark whisps of what looked like black powder erupt from Alfred’s eyes and mouth. Alfred convulsed against the floor, limbs thrashing about wildly as the demon tried to maintain control of the body and guttural groans flew from the American’s mouth. Despite all of this, Ivan was still pleased; this is exactly how Arthur said the the exorcism would end if Ivan did everything correctly. Ivan watched the black dust whisk itself out and away from Alfred’s body, escaping through any possible exit in the house.

           Ivan looked at Alfred a long moment, making sure that the danger had passed before he hurried himself up to his feet to dash to his lover’s side. “Alfred, Alfred...” Ivan whispered worriedly, kneeling himself beside the unconscious form of his boyfriend. Luckily, thank god, Alfred was unharmed; all of the apparent damage had truly been a grand illusion like Arthur had said. “Oh Alfred...” Ivan said softly, running his hand to through the man’s golden hair.

           A soft grunt sounded from the American’s worn out body and Ivan pressed a soft kiss to the side of Alfred’s head. “I-Ivan” Alfred muttered, voice cracking and strained. “Baby?” Alfred asked upon opening his eyes, darting his eyes around the room quickly before settling on his lover’s face. Anguish blossomed on the American’s face and Ivan quickly put together that Alfred must have been semi-conscious, but helpless, for the whole ordeal, “Baby I’m sorry.” he whispered weakly as tears welled up in his eyes quickly.

           “No, no.” Ivan crooned softly, raising his hand to wipe gently at Alfred’s cheeks before gathering the American securely in his arms and standing up to begin the journey to their bedroom, leaving the remnants of the exorcism for him to clean later.

           “I-I’m so sorry.” Alfred apologized regardless, wiping at his eyes, his breath catching in his throat in soft hiccups as Ivan escorted him to the bed. Ivan shook his head, insisting that as long as Alfred was okay, everything was okay. Ivan laid the other down slowly on the bed, Petting his hair and settling himself down beside his lover.

           “Alfred... Arthur said that a reason you may have been easy to possess was because you were in a bad place emotionally...” Ivan said slowly, scanning over the blonde’s face slowly, signs of discomfort becoming clear on Alfred’s face. “Won’t... won’t you tell me about it? Did I do something?” Ivan asked, adopting a worried look.

           “I... I-I was so jealous...” Ivan heard Alfred whisper, leaving the Russian in complete confusion. As if sensing the other’s confusion, Alfred went on “I th-thought you were flirtin’ with that one l-lady at the doctor’s.” Alfred lamented, his face growing hot in shame and embarrassment. “I s-saw you s-smilin’ at her and, and laughin’ ‘n I.. I got super jealous.” Alfred whimpered softly, turning onto his side to curl up into a ball on the bed

           “Alfred...” Ivan said quietly. He reached out, grasping onto the smaller man and pulled him up into a hug, “No, Alfred, Sunflower. I’m sorry I made it seem like that.” the Russian apologized, caressing the blonde’s back, “Do you know why I was so entertained, talking to her?” Ivan asked, nuzzling the American’s head gently before continuing when Alfred shook his head slightly, “Because I was telling her the reason we came into the optometrist: because you snapped your glasses in two when you thought your vision recovered, but it turned out you fell asleep in your contacts.” Ivan explained, planting soft kisses on the side of the other’s head.

           Alfred flushed in renewed embarrassment and shame from his past blunders and wild conclusions that he had jumped to.

           “It’s okay, Alfred.” Ivan said, having anticipated the apology that Alfred was about to give. “The demon is gone, and I have my angel back.” Ivan soothed softly and Alfred flushed, smiling weakly as the taller man pushed his glasses out of the way to kiss away the American's tears.

           “S-Still sorry that I was possessed by a demon.” Alfred muttered, settling himself against his lover in a comforting snuggle, nestling his head against the Russian’s chest.

           “I’ve already forgiven you.” Ivan reassured, bringing a hand up to pet at his boyfriend’s hair. The two laid together, embracing one another for a long while. Alfred listened as Ivan slowly answered the questions the American had about the whole ordeal. “It was about two days and then all of that happened and I called Arthur to give me advice about exorcising the demon.” Ivan said, nodding as his explanation was complete.

           At this point, Alfred let out a soft, albeit weak, chuckle “Haha, dude. My boyfriend’s a demon slayer.” he said, his voice rife with exhaustion and the definition of fatigue. At this, Ivan tutted and held the worn out American close to his chest.

            “You’re a silly American..” Ivan murmured softly, bringing his hand up slowly to pet and caresses his lovers hair, encouraging him to let exhaustion win and have sleep take him.

            “I love you too, baby.” Alfred murmured, just above a whisper as he bent to the other’s will and drifted into a much needed slumber.

            “Ooh, but I love you more.” Ivan hummed quietly, situating themselves comfortably on the bed and under the sheets. Ivan cradled the American close and he allowed himself to be brought to sleep by his lover’s quiet breathing. Ivan would simply have to remember to thank the Briton for the advice later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The second exorcism chant is from Devil May Cry 3. It plays when you visit the Divinity statue; it's really eerily beautiful.


End file.
